


Hunter, Creature, Cabin

by jayshipsdestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, Bottom!Cas, Eggpreg, Human!Castiel - Freeform, Hunter Castiel, Hunter!Cas, M/M, Mpreg, Oviposition, Pregnant Castiel, Top Dean, Top Dean Winchester, creature!dean, pregnant!cas, top!dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 07:23:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2220552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayshipsdestiel/pseuds/jayshipsdestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Novak, a skilled young Hunter, goes out into the woods surrounding his log cabin one day, after hearing of sightings of a "scaled man", with blue-grey fish scales, and piercing, brilliant green snake eyes. Castiel finds this gentle creature, calling himself "Dean", and takes him into his home, and his heart. Love is on the cards, but what about a family?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Scaled Man

Castiel had always been a hunter. His parents were hunters. His brothers were hunters. His sisters (if he had any) would have been hunters too. It was almost a cult, there didn't seem to be a way out of hunting. But you could go to quiet places, places with very few things to hunt, places where you could actually have a normal life between summoning demons to chant Latin exorcisms at them. For Castiel, the quietest brother, the least invested in his family's "business", this place was Ireland, up in the forests surrouding the Wicklow mountains. The things he hunted, besides demons, had an affinity for forests. Castiel couldn't help but think, since he had the same love of woodland, could these creatures be so different?  
For a hunter, Castiel was very lanky, and although tall, he didn't appear to have much muscle. He had messy black hair, lightly tanned skin, and piercingly blue eyes, and if it wasn't for the fact that he lived in a cabin in a forest away from society, for the most part, he would probably have a partner. Another unusual trait for a hunter was that he wasn't very violent. Castiel believed that all the creatures could be understood, their behaviour corrected. He didn't believe they deserved to die for doing the only things they know. He had a very small arsenal of weapons, most of which were knives for cooking, rather than hunting, or axes for chopping wood, or simply tools for construction, as Castiel had built his cabin, on his own, from scratch. He changed it as he needed to, being self sufficient, aside from occassional trips to the shops for things nature can't provide, like toilet paper.

Castiel had heard talk, the last time he went into the nearby town, of a tall man with blue-grey scales, stunningly clear green eyes, and a pale complexion. Castiel did not recognise this creature, he had never heard of it, he even called his brothers to see if they had, but no, no one had heard of such a being. Maybe it was just the neighbourhood kids messing around, or maybe, just maybe, it was a creature out there, alone and confused, that needed Castiel's help. So Cas set out, taking a gun and a machete just in case the creature attacked him, and wandered through the forest in search. Cas knew this forest well, in his four years living there, since he turned eighteen, he had explored and mapped every inch of land surrounding his home, almost memorising every tree. Castiel knew these woods like they were his own home, just how he liked it.  
There was a rustle of leaves. Castiel scanned around for the source, seeing a glint of blue-grey flash between the trees. Maybe this wasn't a joke.  
There it was again. A crunch of autumn leaves, the brush of a branch off a body, the faint sound of breathing. Castiel spotted it. It stood just over six foot tall, wearing a scrap of a basketball jersey, and plaid patterned boxers. Cas could see the scales on the outsides of his arms, going across his shoulders and back, up his neck, ending where his pale face began. His face was beautiful, with full lips, strong jawline and cheekbones, short but messy dirty blond hair, and those crisp, leaf-green eyes, staring back at Castiel.  
"Hello?" Castiel said, holding his hands up in surrender. "My name is Castiel. Do you have a name?"  
"D-Dean," the creature gazed back. Castiel grinned.  
"Hey, Dean, how are you?" he asked politely. Dean smiled gently.  
"Cold. Hungry. Kind of scared," Dean's gentle smile faded into a soft frown.  
"I can give you some food? And clothes? I won't hurt you, Dean. I know a lot about other species like you, and I mean you no harm. Would you like to come to my cabin?" Castiel offered. He could see this creature was gentle and meant him no harm.  
"That sounds nice," Dean smiled, walking cautiously toward Castiel. "Lead me."

Cas lead Dean back to his cabin, giving him some clean clothes, and cutting him a slice of pie that he'd bought earlier (nature doesn't supply ready-made pies).  
"This, pie?" Dean asked, as if confirming what he thought was the name for the food.  
"Pie," Cas confirmed, nodding and smiling.  
"And, this?" Dean asked, holding up the spoon Cas had giving him to eat with. It hadn't occured to him that Dean probably had never used one.  
"It's called a spoon, you use it to scoop food into your mouth," Cas explained patiently.  
"But why not eat with your hands?" Dean asked, his expression quizzical.  
"Eating with a spoon, or other things like one, such as a knife and fork, is cleaner, and is considered polite," Cas grinned. Dean was a gentle giant. Dean started to eat (with his spoon), and didn't stop to talk again until he was done.  
"Castiel-" Dean started.  
"Just call me Cas," Cas interrupted, before letting him continue.  
"Cas, can I stay? I want to learn these human things."  
"Of course, but can you help me? I want to learn about you."  
"I will teach you all I know."


	2. A Lesson in Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel teaches Dean some human things, and in return, Dean teaches Cas of his kind (even the naught bits)

"We say please when we ask people to do things, and thank you when they do them, or say nice things to us, because it's polite," Cas explained patiently. He was teaching Dean basic manners ("I want" is not becoming of a grown person). Dean had been living in his home for a month, now, and he was teaching him new things ever day.  
"So, instead of "I want", I should say "Please get me"?" Dean asked.  
"Yes!" Cas grinned. Dean was beginning to understand.  
"And when you get me the thing, I say "Thank you"?"  
"Yes. That's it," Cas smiled.  
"Do you want to know about my people?" Dean offered.  
"Yes, I would love to know," Cas smiled.  
"I don't know much.. I've lived a long time, but I have lived alone. I think I'm the only one. I have no idea what I am.." Dean trailed off, looking sad.  
"Dean, you are beautiful, which is more important than species," Cas smiled softly. Dean's cheeks flushed red, and he smiled again.  
"Thank you, Castiel. Shall I continue?"  
"Please," Cas smiled.  
"Well, we are born from small eggs, and grow to what would be human adult hood in ten years. Our scales are all different colours, any shade of the rainbow, but our eyes and hair are like that of a human in colour, but our eyes shut sideways, like a snake. I can swim very well, but I get very cold. I don't require breathing, yet I can feel lungs expand in my chest. It seems to just be useful. I am very strong, stronger than any human I have ever met. My genital girth is-"  
"Woah, there, Dean, slow down a little," Cas blushed. "I don't think I need to know."  
"But, do you not want to understand how my body works?" Dean looked quizzical.  
"Well, yes, but-" Cas was flustered, blushing.  
"My genital girth is quite relevant to this, Castiel. My kind have a very unique reproduction system. Is this one of those human conventions of manners?" Dean inquired.  
"Yes, generally humans do not discuss their genitals so freely."  
"Not all human conventions must apply to me. I am not human."  
"Okay, please tell me more," Cas blushed again.  
"Well, we lay eggs, but these eggs do not need to be fertilised. Both the ones with penises and the ones with vaginas are born with very small eggs in their bodies. The ones with vaginas can self impregnate, if they so wish, and the ones with penises may impregnate any person willing to carry their litter. A litter consists of a "load" of eggs, which grow inside the person, until they are layed, then they hatch a few days later. However, we only release eggs when in heat, and heats only happen once a year, maybe only every two years. They tend to be /very/ embarrassing when you're without a mate."  
"That is quite interesting," Cas nodded. "Dean, do your kind love?"  
"Well, yes, we do. We form instant attachments to our mates. We know upon first sight who our mate is."  
"Do you have a mate?"  
"Well, I have sighted my mate, and I know they are my mate, but I do not know if they feel the same. As I said, there is none of my kind, so I cannot understand the love of his kind."  
"Dean, I have a suggestion as to how to know. Ask him. That is what humans do."  
"Do you feel the same?"  
Castiel was taken aback by the creature, whom he found himself attracted to, expressing his feelings to him. That night, they had shared their first kiss, they had cuddled on Castiel's sofa and watched TV, Cas answering all of Dean's questions about the show ("What is this? What's that? What are they doing?").  
Castiel never knew his little crush could be so real, and could lead to such a wonderful story.


	3. Deep Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel and Dean decide to start a family together

It's a year on from when Dean first entered Castiel's home. It's been the eleven best months of Castiel's life. Dean is no longer a human-clueless creature, but more like a human with differences. Castiel wakes up beside Dean, arms around each other, messy hair all curly and lopsided, as he does every day. It's like a dream come true. He's not alone in the woods. He's with Dean.  
Today, however, Castiel has a mission. He wakes Dean with gentle kisses to his forehead, cheeks, nose, chin, making his scaled boyfriend blush and smile.  
"Goodmorning, sweetheart," Dean smiles. Castiel grins back widely.  
"Dean, I want to talk to you about something," he kept his smile.  
"Of course, is everything alright?" Dean asked, concerned for his boyfriend. (His. Boyfriend. Those words made him so happy.)  
"You remember when we first met, you taught me all you know about your kind?" Cas began.  
"Yes? Is something the matter?" Dean's concern showing once again.  
"No, not at all. Dean, I love you. And I want to take what I feel is the next step in our relationship," Cas explained.  
"Which is?" Dean asked.  
"I want to carry your litter."  
The smile that lit up Dean's face was monumental. It was a wide grin that spread to his eyes. And then, concern kicked in again.  
"Are you sure? I mean, there's no going back once I've layed in you, and it's gonna as bad as a human's pregnancy, if not worse. Are you sure you want to do this?" Dean questioned.  
"I'm sure, Dean. As soon as you go into heat, I want to carry your litter."  
They spent the next few hours talking about names.

Lucky for Castiel and Dean, it didn't take long for Dean to go into heat. A week later, after Castiel returned from his once in a blue moon shopping experience, Dean is lying in bed, waiting for him, blushing deeply and naked. Cas abandons the shopping bags, quickly undoing his jeans and shirt, with Dean's helping hands, and climbing into bed with him. Dean whispers in his ear as he kisses his neck, nibbling on his skin gently, saying "Get on all fours, baby, and get ready to take my load." Cas obliged, on his hands and knees on the bed, ass in the air for Dean. They went through all their usual motions, Dean easing Cas' hole open with his fingers, but when Cas has already had Dean's cock before, he's needy for it again. Fingers don't compare to, as Dean said before they became a couple, his larger than human genital girth. Dean has three fingers in him already when Cas growls out "C'mon, Dean, gimme your load already," in a needy, horny voice. Dean runs one hand around to Cas' cock, pumping gently as he eases his own boner into Cas' ass, making Cas moan and gasp out. Cas is so tight and Dean is so large, Dean likes to just look back and admire Cas' hole stretched out around his cock, likes to feel Cas clench around his dick, he just loves being in Cas. He's going in deep, his thrusting easily hitting Castiel's prostate, his hands working away quickly, Cas is already leaking precome. Dean double checks just before he lays, asking Cas "Are you sure?" and getting a rough moan of "Yes" in reply. Dean let's his load go, and he can feel his eggs travelling from their original home beneath his gut, down his cock, pressing his already large dick against Castiel's tight hole. Cas can feel the eggs rolling down his hole, feeling them fall into him, one by one he counts the little eggs, like smooth golf balls, pressing against his tummy. One, two, three, four, Dean's load was still pumping into him. Cas could feel his skin stretching out slowly, his stomach becoming gravid, as the eggs make their way into his body. The eggs were hitting off his prostate as they rolled out of Dean, making him moan with every hit. He was so close to his orgasm, chasing it blindly, he was so overstimulated by all the prostate hits that he could barely think. He was still counting more eggs, five, six, seven, and finally, eight, with a shot of liquid, as Castiel orgasms, his come all over the bed, and Dean's hand, panting heavily. His stomach is bulging slightly, and he's blissed out entirely. Dean pulls out gently, lying down beside Castiel, grinning as Cas lies beside him, seeing his human boyfriend's new little baby bump.  
"Eight. Eight eggs," Cas breathed.  
"Before you know it, we're going to have a little litter of eggs, and then, eight bouncing babies," Dean grinned, placing his hand on Castiel's bump, rubbing gently.  
"I can't wait," Cas grinned.   
They were going to have a family.


	4. Bump, bump, push (Part One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel's bump grows and the eggs are layed   
> (Don't read if you don't want a graphic birth scene)

Castiel's bump grew quickly. Within a month, his slight bump had turned into a smooth hill. He was wearing Dean's shirts, which were all bigger than his, and spent a lot of time sitting and eating.  
"I'm eating for nine!" he argued, gobbling down another burger, making Dean just grin at him. Cas took to carrying like a duck to water, glowing all the while. He rubbed his tummy, he hummed to himself as he cooked, he complained about needing to pee more often, and he took naps on the sofa in the middle of the day, Dean watching TV, simultaneously watching over his little pack-to-be. 

Within two months, Castiel was round, like he had a small football up his shirt. He was doing more complaining ("More food! I need to pee too much! All my clothes are too small! This is your fault for screwing me!"), but Dean still catered to his every need. After all, Castiel was his mate, carrying his litter. He deserved the very best.

By three and a half months, Castiel was as round as someone having quadruplets at nine months. He was basically immobile. He needed help getting up from the sofa or the bed, he waddled around, and he didn't bother with clothes besides from underwear because they were all too small.  
"Don't worry, baby, they'll lay soon," Dean assured him, rubbing Castiel's belly gently.  
"How will I know? I mean, my waters won't break.   
"You know how I ease you open before sex? It's like that, but from the inside, and more painful," Dean explained.  
"Oh joy.."

It was exactly the fourth month when Castiel felt that little stretching pain, no worse than someone pinching him hard, but he knew it would get worse.  
"Dean, it's starting," he alerted his boyfriend, squeezing his hand gently.  
"Alright, we're gonna go upstairs, lay out the towels on the bed, and we're gonna lie you down. We're gonna get through this together, okay?"  
"Okay."  
Dean helped Cas waddled up the stairs, his human boyfriend wincing in pain every once and a while. The occasional pinching pain was building to a pressure on his hole, a consistent and unleaving pain. Dean helped him lay down on the stairs, and pulled off his boyfriend's boxers, checking out how things were going.  
"Okay, Cas, baby, it's gonna be a while before you have to push, so just try to relax, okay?" Dean assured, lying down beside Cas, stroking his belly gently.  
"Okay," Cas sighed shakily. It was going to be okay.

Dean had not counted on the fact that his aforementioned genital girth had stretched Cas' hole a lot, meaning he was ready to push much sooner, but he was still tight around the eggs. Cas could feel a painful pressure on his hole, and when Dean checked up on him, the liquid that had accompanied Dean's load was oozing around the crowning dark blue egg, the pale yellow liquid dripping onto the bed.  
"Cas, baby, get up on your knees and get ready to push," Dean encouraged. Castiel steadied himself on the footboard of the bed, up on his knees, gravity there to help him push, with Dean poised behind him, ready to take the egg and put it somewhere warm, keeping an eye on Cas' progress. A wave of pain ran through him as he shifted, the eggs moving to press the crowning egg down harder, and he groaned out roughly through gritted teeth.  
"Deeeeean," he growled out harshly. "Dean I need to pusssssh," he groaned as the eggs shifted.   
"Okay, baby, on three, one, two-"  
Castiel yelled in pain through gritted teeth, bearing down hard, pushing with all his strength.   
"You're doing great, baby, you're got it about a third of the way there in one push," Dean encouraged him, rubbing his shoulders gently.   
"Dean I hate you for this," Castiel growled. The remaining eggs were heavy on the crowning egg, causing more pain, and the partially out egg was stretching his hole harshly and painfully.  
"I know, baby, just tell me when you're ready to push."


End file.
